


always together

by childofthenight2035



Category: GOT7
Genre: Canon Compliant, Family Feels, M/M, Reunions, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofthenight2035/pseuds/childofthenight2035
Summary: it's the ninth of may, and they're together again.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Everyone, GOT7 Ensemble/Everyone, Im Jaebum | JB/Everyone, Jackson Wang/Everyone, Kim Yugyeom/Everyone, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Everyone, Mark Tuan/Everyone, Park Jinyoung (GOT7)/Everyone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	always together

**Author's Note:**

> you know why i wrote this. look at the date.

it’s the ninth of may, 2:38 am.

mark checks the time on one of the screens he sees and makes a note to change it on his watch and his phone. the waiting area is relatively empty, his flight one of the only ones at this time, and besides, he’s been here for a while—most people have already got taxis and headed home. 

he’s still waiting for yugyeom. 

he _said_ he’d catch a cab, but yugyeom was having none of it. so mark slips further into his seat, tugging his baseball cap a little lower over his eyes, his mask a little higher, until there’s barely any part of his face visible. his stomach rumbles and he shoots the vending machines a longing glance. he’s not complaining about it. he’s back and there’s a sort of relief coursing through him. yeah, he loves being in los angeles, loves being around his family, but he’s got one here, too—his soulmates are all in this city he’s learned to call home away from home.

so he waits a little longer.

-

it’s the ninth of may, 2:45 am.

yugyeom glances frantically at the dashboard of the car, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel impatiently for the light to change at the signal. another two minutes and he’ll be at the airport. mark hyung has probably been waiting for him for at least half an hour _and_ calls aren’t being connected so he can’t tell him he’s running late and didn’t completely forget, either (why aren’t his texts going through? hyung, why haven’t you connected to the wifi yet? _jesus_ ) and—

 _why_ did he have to fall asleep after his alarm went off? 

this was supposed to be a happy and tearful reunion, not one full of apologies and irritation. mark hyung is going to _kill_ him. he’s going to stuff his body in a vending machine and steal the car. he remembers how mark said repeatedly that he could find a cab, but _no_ , yugyeom just had to set himself up for failure. 

the signal changes and he races on under the green light.

-

it’s the ninth of may, 6:30 am.

if jaebeom’s alarm didn’t wake him, the cats would. he heaves himself out of bed, tugging a shirt on and jamming his feet into his slippers. he tunes out the racket his children are making, going through the motions of feeding them like he does every day. he takes his medicine, too. mayhaps he’s still a little bitter about that.

he checks his phone as he brushes his teeth and sees that mark and yugyeom have posted a selca in the group chat, celebrating mark’s return. a smile tugs at his mouth, just so fond of these boys—he’s been made fun of, countless times, for being—what’s the term? _whipped?_ —for them, but it’s true, so he can’t argue. 

they’ve made plans for tonight, at the same sprawling house they filmed hard carry 2 in—the one with the pool, where they got unbelievably drunk and hungover the next morning. needless to say, tonight will probably be a repeat of that.

he’ll see them all then.

-

it’s the ninth of may, 7:20 am.

bambam wakes up to a mouthful of white fur and coos sleepily at cupcake, a hand reaching out to pet the cat. his other babies are around him somewhere, either on the bed, or prowling around before breakfast time. he mumbles that he’s up, he’s _up_ , and trudges out to find their food. so demanding. 

he sits at the table afterwards, watching them devour their food, when he remembers abruptly that mark hyung must have arrived this morning. wasn’t yugyeom going to pick him up? and they were all meeting tonight, weren’t they? bambam’s been in town for several months—his return home continuously being postponed. he doesn’t _mind_ it, but he does miss home. he’s spent much longer away for this to have an impact. at least there’s nothing _stopping_ him now. 

mark hyung and yugyeom are probably asleep, from being up in the early hours of the morning. a good friend should let them sleep off the exhaustion, but bambam isn’t a good friend. he’s their brother and they have to put up with him. where’s his phone?

he has a call to make.

-

it’s the ninth of may, 7:46 am. 

youngjae is already awake, despite his brother telling him to go back to sleep, that he’ll feed coco and make breakfast. he doesn’t sleep, he _can’t_ , even though he’s _so_ tired. he was up until midnight filming and by the time he crashed into bed, it was past three. it’s fine. he’s been through years of worse. 

he’s scrolling through the group chat—cackling at mark hyung’s exasperated expression in the selca yugyeom sent from the airport, and at bambam’s ridiculous replies to it. coco barks at the sound of his laughter and a good morning becomes better. 

at the risk of sounding like jaebeom or jinyoung, he almost feels something shift into place, like a missing piece finally fit. all of them are on the same soil right now; they haven’t all gathered like this in months. he’s practically vibrating with excitement. his brother makes an amused remark about his face, and he ignores it. three dots bounce with jinyoung’s pending reply.

he rushes to tap out a message before impending snark cuts them off.

-

it’s the ninth of may, 9:17 am.

jinyoung is so _done_ with them all. it’s like when all of them are in the same place, the few brain cells they actually have, just die. he’s _so_ done. or at least that’s what he texts in the group chat. if he’s actually simpering at the selca and carefully saving it on his phone, well, no one else needs to know that.

he actually has a schedule today after lunch, some filming for the teaser of the drama and he absolutely cannot get out of it. it shouldn’t be more than a few hours which gives him plenty of time to get ready and find jaebeom. their leader is scheduled to laze around today (okay, _fine_ , he’s probably working), so jinyoung refuses to drive. why, when he could make someone else do it for him?

he goes over today’s plan, answers a few emails but mostly prepares to kill time until noon. he should call mark hyung, ask him how the trip was, but he has to still be asleep. no matter.

they’ll all be together by the end of the day.

-

it’s the ninth of may, 12:05 pm.

jackson is _so_ late to the party. he woke up only half an hour ago, wakes up to a whole bunch of messages and a couple missed calls, one jinyoung and one bambam. it’s only when he fumbles with his phone, eyes half-closed, and sees the group chat that he sits up, cursing. mark hyung is here. that was today? he’s been so _incredibly_ busy, he’s lost track of the days. today is his rare day off. 

he swears again at the time; he really didn’t mean to wake up so late—okay, yes, he slept pretty late, but that’s not the point. he flew in like two weeks ago with the promise that he would still be working while he’s here. he’s turned into a recluse. he runs his hands over his beard. he needs to shave. he’s not leaving the house with this on his face. 

…he might need tomorrow morning off, too; he knows only too well what happens when they get together. they’re all going to feel like their heads were unscrewed and shoddily fixed back on their shoulders. but it’s worth it.

it’s always worth it for them.

-

it’s the ninth of may, 9:42 pm. 

mark is _drunk_. he’s only been sipping on wine the whole night, hasn’t he? why is he so close to getting wasted? he should only be strolling towards a headache, not speeding to a blackout. he can feel someone watching him, like he’s going to tip over and fall any moment. he’s _not_ , okay? he’s fine. this isn’t the first time he’s had alcohol. they’re all laughing so he laughs along. he hopes they’re not laughing at him—no, right! they’re laughing at yugyeom.

yugyeom is _pissed_. not as in a synonym for being drunk, but as in, he’s _mad_. it’s not fair that they’re all ganging up on him _again_! they’re all gathering for the first time in at least four months and the first thing they decide to do is to torture him? okay, he lost whatever bullshit game they played (not the mafia game, he _refuses_ to play that); maybe he didn’t notice them bending the rules so he would lose. 

jaebeom ducks out of the room for a moment, wiping at his eyes.

bambam is _screeching_ ; on one loyal hand he knows he should defend his bestie (well. he’s _going_ to help gyeom anyway) but on the other, this is _hilarious_ , so he spends ten minutes laughing his head off all over the floor, endures yugyeom kicking him and jackson dragging him all over the room. just like old times, isn’t it? is he still light enough for jacks to be doing that? okay, now he’s pouting—is he _not_ working out?

youngjae isn’t drunk yet—it’s just him, and jinyoung hyung, but jackson is forcing a shot into his best friend, so it’s probably just him. from a mostly sober witness, he watched, even while playing the games, how their collective behaviour changed as more alcohol entered their systems. he’s read fans saying that as a joke, that there’s no difference, drunk or not. he’s never really observed that before and he’s shocked to find it’s pretty true. he’s still cackling at yugyeom’s plight—he brought it on himself, really. he’s still their maknae, after all.

jinyoung is well on his way to getting drunk— _thanks, jackson_ , he thinks with as much malice as he could—he wanted to _remember_ all this, damn it, even if that meant being a “party pooper” (jackson’s words). he’s sitting there, lips pressed as tightly as he could, not letting in the liquor in that shot glass. jackson is whining at him, already gone. he thinks, _you know what? fuck it._ and he opens his mouth.

jackson is _thrilled_ , this is the break that he’s been desperate for without knowing it. his work ethic doesn’t let him rest, and everyone and their mothers have yelled at him for it, but the truth is he doesn’t know what else to do with himself. if he gets lazy, he’s going to crash. but these couple of days, he’s given to himself and the rest of his brothers. they need this. so he gets them all drunk, one by one, pushes youngjae into the pool and lets the happiness wash over him.

jaebeom is so close to bursting—with joy, with pride, with _love_ —there are too many emotions slamming around in his chest to process right now. they overflow from his eyes and he wipes them away in a solitary corner, not wanting them to see, not willing to ruin the mood. when he returns, they are as he left them—smiling and laughing and drinking and dancing—and he thinks they’re all perfect. he knows they’re all doing so well in whatever they’ve set their minds to; they’re perfect and they’re _his_. 

there were some things he was supposed to have brought up in their discussions that evening, before they cracked open the bottles—about a comeback, _their_ comeback—it’s too late today to start with that, and when jackson approaches him, swaying lightly in time with the music, he goes. 

talking can wait. so jaebeom laughs, and dances.

**Author's Note:**

> let’s show our boys even more love in this new year. they’ve been working so hard.  
> happy seven years with got7! it’s seven or never, seven or nothing.


End file.
